The Unknown Horcrux
by LittleBunny-BunnyCottage
Summary: Voldemort DID NOT die even when Nagini, the known last Horcrux, was destroyed? Another secret, unknown Horcrux exists, but neither Harry not Dumbledore knew it! Read to find out: The destroyal of this Horcrux and the end of Voldemort.


A/N: I have been re-reading the HP series lately, and just suddenly got this crazy idea of Voldemort having a secret Horcrux Harry and Dumbledore didn't know, until _now_.

My fanfic starts from the last part of the Deathly Hallows - the part where Bellatrix was killed and then Voldemort and Harry started circling each other with all the people watching. :3

* * *

**The Unknown Horcrux**

When the red and green streaks of light came into contact, everything became slow-motioned. With the skills of a born Seeker, Harry caught the Elder Wand with his free hand. Voldemort fell, arm splayed, onto the stone floor.

Everyone was going to burst into shrieking cheers and tears of joy when Voldemort bounced back to standing pose as soon as his bald head - bearing a noseless face - touched the ground.

There was a long silence. Then, Harry opened his mouth, and stuttered, "W-Wh-WHAT?!"

"Ah... Harry Potter. Dumbledore's guesses were always right, but this time he was wrong,"said Voldemort calmly, as though he didn't realize Harry was holding two wands.

Harry's eyebrows became locked in disbelief. It couldn't be, Neville had killed Voldemort's snake, Nagini. There should be no Horcruxes left... But since Voldemort's body, cloaked with a tasteless, dull robe which was probably a hundred rags sewed together, didn't bang itself onto the floor, it must be -

"I have one, last Horcrux, boy!"sneered Voldemort, spreading his arm wide and laughing like a maniac. His eerie laugh echoed throughout the hall.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who were both looking at Harry. Question marks were written all over their faces.

Before Harry could say more, the Elder Wand was snatched away by Voldemort who took advantage of the distracted Harry. He vanished with a swish of his (dirty, as wet soil splashed onto Harry's face) cloak.

Nervous whispers broke out in the Great Hall. Harry ran towards Ron and Hermione.

"Did you know You-Know-Who had another Horcrux?"asked Ron.

"No,"said Harry immediately. "I have no idea. I just got back from talking with Dumbledore and he didn't said anything, not one bit, about this."

"When did you - ?"Ron was going to ask more about Harry's conversation with Dumbledore, but Hermione interrupted urgently.

"We got to destroy that last Horcrux! Quick, look into his mind, Harry!"she said.

Harry closed his eyes. The noise that surrounded him seconds before slowly became distant. All was quiet.

At first there were only complete darkness. Harry blinked a few times, and what he saw shocked him so much he almost fainted: he saw Uncle Vernon's face, with its bushy moustache.

Was Uncle Vernon the Horcrux, Harry wondered, but a gut feeling told him that it was not Uncle Vernon.

His moustache then? Harry suggested to himself wildly, smiling slightly at the funny thought. However, this time, he felt, though he did not like it, that he was right.

Harry returned to, well, Harry.

"Well?"asked Ron and Hermione.

"It's... It's..."Harry felt stupid to even say the answer aloud. "It's...my uncle's moustache."

Hermione's eyes bulged. Ron said, "Blimey! A moustache as a Horcrux?!"

At the same time, Voldemort, wherever he is, dropped his large fork holding salad dressed with Thousand Island sauce._ The boy knows. _He said to himself, as anxiousness besieged him. _  
_

XXX

In a shabby wooden, but safe, house, the Dursleys were having tea. Aunt Petunia sat on the small corner of an old and dirty-looking chair. Her Ickle Diddykins was eating a burger, oblivious to his surroundings (as long as he had food). Uncle Vernon was twisting his bushy moustache while staring into mid-air, daydreaming.

A loud _whoosh_ outside shocked the three of them. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked towards the window. Aunt Petunia opened the curtains slightly after wearing three pairs of gloves.

On the weed-filled lawn stood Harry, Ron and Hermione. Uncle Vernon stood rooted to the spot. Aunt Petunia whimpered, unable to believe her eyes.

"How could anyone place their foot on such long grasses?!"Aunt Petunia said, making a small "_eeek!_" sound.

Expected by the Dursleys but not brightened up, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way across the overgrown grasses and knocked the door.

"Should we open it...?"asked Aunt Petunia timidly, as though she was asking her husband which wire was the right one to cut to stop a bomb.

"Well... If they have any ruddy rubbish to say, I'll kick them out,"replied Uncle Vernon. He opened the door.

Both parties stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Hermione said uncomfortably, "Um - hello."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did not showed signs of inviting them in, the three arrivals continued to stand at the front of the door while the afternoon sun scorched the back of their necks.

There was no use beating around the bush; Voldemort could already have realized that Harry knew where the last Horcrux might be. So Harry went straight to the point, but not stating directly, "Uncle Vernon, we, erm... You need a shave. Your moustache, I mean."

"A _shave_?"Uncle Vernon raised his eyebrows. "You come all the way down_ here_" - Aunt Petunia muttered something about "filthy" and "horrible" - "to advise me to have a shave?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Aunt Petunia eyed them suspiciously as she retreated a few steps back to her Dudders, who now put down his burger to listen.

"Look, we don't have much time to explain,"said Harry hurriedly. "Just - just give us your moustache,"he finished quickly.

"My mous - Wait, boy. Why the ruddy hell do you want my moustache? I will not tolerate this!"said Uncle Vernon, puffing his chest.

"There is no time to _explain_,"said Harry impatiently. "Your moustache would grow back anyway but we need this one. _Now_."

"Never, boy! I took so many years to obtain this bushy and perfect moustache and I'm not going to give it to you just because you and your - your - your... There will never be such deal!"said Uncle Vernon with the air of a man protecting the lands of his country.

Harry lunged forward, Ron pinning Uncle Vernon to the nearest wall. Uncle Vernon screamed and struggled madly, Aunt Petunia shrieked, Dudley dropped his burger onto the dusty floor. Hermione drew out a pair of shaving knife out of thin air, gave it to Harry, and clasped her hands to her eyes.

The shaving knife was an inch from Uncle Vernon's moustache when the sky outdoors became cloudy and dark.

"_Harry Potter..._"

Voldemort swooped down from the sky, and as he did so he blasted a crater on the lawn Aunt Petunia so very disapprove of. Harry managed to cut off half of Uncle Vernon's moustache when he wasn't noticing.

BANG! The shabby front door was smashed down by Voldemort (although the three Muggles did not know that it was him, because they had no idea how he looked like.) Aunt Petunia fainted when she saw Voldemort's dreadful taste for clothes and further noticed that he was bringing in more dirt into the already-dirty house. Ron moved into a dark, hard-to-notice corner and was now trying to destroy the half moustache Harry passed to him with a Basilisk fang but in vain, because when there were too many strands of hair in it, so he had to stab them one by one...

Uncle Vernon stared at Voldemort with bulging eyes. For a full whole minute, nobody spoke. Until -

"Sir, you can't barge inside into someone's house - especially mine - with an unwiped mouth after eating salad!"spluttered Uncle Vernon, spitting saliva all over the place. Though indeed, there was some of the Thousand Island sauce on the corner of Voldemort's lips.

Everything happened quickly afterwards. Voldemort turned to face Uncle Vernon. He raised his wand and was about to say, "Avada Kedavra" when a tiny ridiculous drop of saliva came into contact with Voldemort. He shrieked in fury and pain and - melted.

Voldemort was finished. The Only One Without A Nose had finally died.

Harry dropped the shaving knife and let go of Uncle Vernon. Ron stuffed the remaining un-stabbed moustaches into Uncle Vernon's full-of-saliva mouth and the three left in a dash.

"And everyone thought a half-blood baby surviving the Killing Curse was amazing,"said Harry disbelievingly that his enemy was destroyed by a Muggle.

* * *

Pleas review after reading! If you don't like it, or think it is not funny, don't bombard me, thanks. I _will_ accept proper critic, of course!


End file.
